


First Steps

by Author_Incognito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James is upset that he missed Harry walk for the first time, and Sirius attempts to provide words of comfort for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

James Potter was having a very good dream when he was startled awake by a loud tap on the window. Shaking his head to get himself to wake up faster, James got up from his uncomfortable position on the couch and walked over to the source of the noise that had so rudely woken him up.

His best friend, Sirius Black, was standing outside the window, a grin on his face as he waved his hand at James. James sighed as he unlatched the window and started to open it up. "Sirius, what are you-" James froze, now noticing the person standing beside of Sirius. Harry, little Harry who would be turning a year old in just a few weeks, was standing up all by himself without any help from Sirius. Noticing his father, Harry walked over toward the half-open window, a wide, nearly toothless, grin on his face. Inching his hand down next to his leg, James gave himself a very hard pinch. To his disappointment, James wasn't still sleeping as he had hoped himself to be. 

"Sirius," James started to say slowly, "What is Harry doing?"

Sirius gestured toward his godson. "He's walking!" He said as if that were the most obvious thing in the entire world. 

"I can see that. I just wanted to know how." James said, still staring at his son in amazement as he opened the window up fully.

Sirius gave a small chuckle as he said, "Well, you see Prongs, when children are old enough-"

"I know how he got to walk, I just mean that I have been waiting for months to see him walk for the very first time, and I leave him with you for the day, and when you come back he's walking as if it's the most natural thing in the whole world for him to do!"

"Oh, relax, James. Harry's got many more firsts that you can look forward too. Like, for instance, his first time riding a broom, his first birthday. See? There's many more firsts that you can look forward too. I just happened to get this one." Sirius said, a look of absolute pride on his face. 

"But still Sirius," James said trailing off at the end as he gave a long sigh.

"I know, I know, James. He's your son, you want to be there for everything that he does." Sirius told James as he picked up Harry, who had been starting to totter back and forth on his feet, threatening to fall over. "But you have to admit- there was bound to be something that he did that you missed. It just happened to be this one. 

James nodded his head, seeing the logistics of what Sirius had just told him. "True . . . but I'm never going to let him out of my sight again, in case he does something else that I want to see." 

Sirius laughed, moving Harry from one arm to the other. "Come on, James, you can't watch Harry every second of his life!" 

"I can try." James said, defiantly. "And fail miserably." He added as an afterthought. 

"Don't worry James." Sirius said, reaching through the open window to pat James on the shoulder." You can watch Harry do amazing things for years to come." 

"You think so?" James asked hopefully.

"I know so, Prongs." Sirius said, looking down at his godson, who was now fast asleep, oblivious to the fact that he was now being stared at with looks of absolute adoration from both his father and godfather.


End file.
